100 Sailor Moon Stories
by Alyson Caraway
Summary: 100 Sailor Moon "drabbles" (though I won't be restricting them to 100 words) and short stories based on a list of themes.
1. 001 Introduction (Usagi)

**001\. Introduction (Usagi)**

"But what will that do?" Usagi asked. Her voice was shaky and unsure, her sky-blue eyes glazed over with tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

Luna sighed. She couldn't blame the young girl for being so scared; it wasn't every day a talking cat came to someone and claimed to know their true destiny. But she'd been searching for Sailor Moon for so long and was more than a little anxious to confirm her identity.

"It will activate the broach, and your true self will be unveiled to you," the cat explained. She tried to sound patient, but her heart was fluttering in her chest so hard she could barely breathe and adrenaline made her body almost entirely numb. "You can do it, Usagi. 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up.' That's all you have to say. It won't hurt, I promise."

Usagi's lips were almost chewed raw as she stared down at Luna, who was perched on her rabbit and moon comforter. 'This is a dream. It has to be,' the blonde thought as a tear finally spilled over the bottom of her eye and down her cheek.

Only one way to find out.

"...Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"


	2. 002 Complicated (Usagi)

**002\. Complicated (Usagi)**

The Tsukino family sat around the dinner table in silence as Usagi's mother shook with rage. Usagi's knuckles were white as she fisted her skirt in her lap and noticed her brother's satisfied smirk out of the corner of her eye. If he only knew why her grades were what they were. Why sometimes her father would knock on her door to wish her good night and find her missing, only to find her sleeping in the next morning.

_If they all only knew…_

The only sound that filled the room was the shaking of her report card in her mother's hand as she stared at the grades incredulously. The column of F's and one C+ was the worst she'd ever gotten. Ikuko couldn't even look at Usagi as she hissed through her teeth, "...why. Just, tell me why, Usagi."

Usagi inhaled a long, slow breath. If there were ever a time to come clean, it was now. Maybe her family would understand, or even embrace the idea of their daughter being Sailor Moon. They would cry tears of joy and thank their daughter for protecting Tokyo from all the bad things they'd read about in the papers and seen on TV. She'd be given dessert and hugs for the first time in months, and her family life would be back to normal. For a brief moment, her chest constricted with hope.

Then she got realistic. More than likely they wouldn't believe her, and this whole situation would only be made worse. What would her parents do then? They couldn't lock her in her room; they'd tried that already and she'd had to break the window when Ami called her about a Kunzite sighting. They'd probably try to send her away somewhere, and her only option then would be to run away and sever contacts with her family entirely.

"I'm waiting, Usagi!" Ikuko cried, obviously doing everything in her power not to explode or die of a heart attack at the table.

Usagi's pained eyes went from her mother, to father and brother, and finally to Luna. The cat's dark red eyes stared up at her with a mix of concern and encouragement as she gave the girl a subtle nod.

Usagi decided that she wouldn't cry. No matter what, she resolved that tears were not an option. "Well, you see Mom… it's complicated..."


	3. 003 Making History (Beryl)

**003\. Making History (Beryl)**

Upbeat, skipping steps echoed through the halls of the Golden Kingdom palace as Beryl navigated her way to the courtyard. Though she bounced happily with each stride she was careful not to tip her tray of tea and sweets she'd so carefully prepared for her prince. He'd told her once, as she served him dessert one evening after a banquet, how much he loved chocolate, and she'd practiced and prepared dozens of recipes using the sweet ingredient ever since. Finally, this was the perfect result of all her work, and her heart fluttered when she imagined Endymion taking the first bite of her perfectly-prepared molten chocolate cake.

"Oh, Beryl…" she imagined him moaning, those sky-blue eyes rolling back as they closed in pleasure as he took the time to taste the chocolate on his tongue. He would be silent for a moment, eyes remaining closed, fork hovering just before his perfect lips as he chewed...

Oh, how she would want to lick the remains of the cake off that fork. Then his lips, and…

Beryl sighed and felt her heart surge at the daydream as her skipping slowed to a wistful glide down the final turn before the court yard.

When he would finally swallow that first bite and go in for the next, he wouldn't be able to. His love for her and the effort she'd put into the dish would be enough for him to scoop her up into his strong arms, twirl her around, and ask her to be his queen.

No… he wouldn't just ask, she decided. He would plead.

Beryl took a deep breath just before the arching doorway, then stepped into the cool spring air. She was momentarily blinded by the bright sun after emerging from the dark castle and squinted through the pain as she scanned the gardens for Endymion.

He wasn't alone.

Her ears heard the scene before her eyes settled upon it: a giggling Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom, followed by the deeper laugh of the man she so desperately wanted to bring that same sound out of herself.

The soft smacking noise of the kiss that followed almost made Beryl drop her tray and send her offering plummeting toward the ground, but her hands shook as she managed to grip the thing tighter instead.

Tears stung her eyes as time seemed to slow and she considered her next move. Should she run back inside? Interrupt them? Rip Serenity's buns from her head by the roots?

_Kill her,_ a voice inside her own mind urged. It didn't sound unlike her own voice, yet she knew it was someone else's.

In plain sight of the two forbidden lovers yet still unseen, Beryl focused on her thoughts. _How?_ Even inside her mind she sounded only too eager.

The sun seemed to get brighter when the voice spoke back, sounding calm, calculated, and logical. _However you have to… and I will help you. No one will have the prince but you._

An intense rush of energy seemed to course through Beryl then, and suddenly she felt like she could take on the world, the Princess, her guardians, all of Silver Millenium… and bring all of civilization to its knees.

A wicked smirk appeared on the woman's face as the tray clamored to the ground and caused the prince and princess to finally notice her, the pair springing apart with flushed faces as they turned to see who joined them.

"I'll finally have you, Endymion…"


	4. 004 Rivalry (Minako)

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"strong004. Rivalry (Minako)/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Minako hugged her legs tightly to her chest as she sat on her bed, gaze angled down at her socks. They had little crescent moons on them; a Christmas gift from Artemis./p  
p dir="ltr"Her room was filled with Sailor V merchandise. A little figurine at her desk, a plush smiling up from beside her pillows, replica red glasses despite owning the actual things. Newspaper clippings of Sailor V sightings and saves were pinned on her walls, and yet all she could focus on were the damned moons on her feet./p  
p dir="ltr""Minako…" Artemis offered, but was quickly cut off by a squeak from the girl as she buried her head into her thighs. He recoiled, wincing as if the sound was a physical slap./p  
p dir="ltr""You told me I was the princess…" she whispered. It took everything she had to keep her voice from cracking./p  
p dir="ltr"Minako felt so stupid, being upset by all of this. But Sailor V was a thing of the past, a heroine long forgotten now that Sailor Moon and the Soliders- they were rarely listed out in the papers- exploded onto the scene and thwarted four times as many crimes than Sailor V ever had on her own. It had bothered her, but she'd never admitted that before now. After all, Minako Aino was the princess of the Moon Kingdom, and Sailor Moon was her lead guardian. Minako needed to stay out of the spotlight to protect her identity and bodyguards./p  
p dir="ltr"But all of that had been a lie./p  
p dir="ltr""I know," Artemis said gently. She couldn't see him with her head down, but could feel his body heat and breath against her ear as he spoke. She nearly shivered. "I know I did. But it was to protect Usagi, to help yo-"/p  
p dir="ltr""She's such a crybaby!" Minako cried, making the cat beside her nearly jump out of his skin. She couldn't look at him; that moon on his forehead was nothing but a taunt to her now of what she could have been; what she could have stood for./p  
p dir="ltr"Instead, she was permanently banned to the shadows./p  
p dir="ltr"Artemis sighed, only furthering her frustration. He'd always hated how vain she was, but if that was her motivation to fight, what was the issue? "Sailor Moon is a better Serenity anyway," he said./p  
p dir="ltr"Shocked human blue eyes snapped up to pierce Artemis's matching hue. "What?" she gasped, more hurt than the cat had ever heard her./p  
p dir="ltr"He swallowed. "I said, Sailor Moon is a better moon princess. Without lifting a finger, she will become legend."/p  
p dir="ltr"Minako could have hurled him at the wall in that moment, but instead found herself biting the inside of her own lip so hard she thought she might split it open. emShe/em wanted to be the legend. emShe/em wanted everyone to know who she was, what she'd done for the world. For the universe. Usagi couldn't have cared less about any of that./p  
p dir="ltr"Gods, the scope of how famous she could have been hit her like a ton of bricks just then. Every guardian of every planet, all of their inhabitants, would have known who she was./p  
p dir="ltr""Her legendary status will be handed to her," he said, and even as Minako continued staring incredulously into his eyes she saw the side of his mouth quirk up into a grin. "You, however, will be famous by carving out your own destiny. Everyone will know Princess, and someday, Queen Serenity, but just as the powerful leader of the moon and wife to Endymion. You, however, will be the fighter girls will dream of becoming. Everyone in Crystal Tokyo and beyond will know you at the greatest Sailor Soldier to have ever lived. But you'll need to prove it to them, Mina. Show them what you're capable of, not being defeated by a lie Luna and I had to tell you to protect Usagi. If you were her? We never would have had to hide the truth, because you're strong. We needed to make sure Usagi was able to handle it first. Please understand."/p  
p dir="ltr"With Artemis's words, Minako sat up a little straighter. A final tear spilled from her eyes and rolled down her drying cheek as she continued staring at him for a long time. He was right. What the hell was she doing, wallowing over not being the princess when the world needed Sailor Venus to lead their protection? With a slow, inspired inhale, her features turned soft and the girl smiled widely. "Yes," she said softly, and Artemis's smile grew to match her own./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"And so began the first day of the legendary and heroic heroine of love and justice, Sailor Venus./p 


End file.
